


Victor is a Tease

by thekingstoss



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Basically drabbles, M/M, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingstoss/pseuds/thekingstoss
Summary: Victor loves teasing Yuuri ❤ A series of shortish drabbles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing anything for a Fandom in like 5 years, bear with me! Also constructive criticism is welcomed :)

Yuuri isn't used to this kind of attention, expecially from his idol, his crush, of many many years. To go from being a seemingly unattractive figure skater to under the scrutiny from Victor Nikiforov is stressful for lack of a better word. Victor being around has already changed his skating, his home and his life. To be honest he is still quite shocked that Victor even wanted to stay in Japan still. He's nothing like Victor is. He's plain, inexperienced and unable to get over his nervousness in competition.

Victor, why is he here? What does he want from him? How can he make him stay? Those thoughts have been going through his head since his longtime crush and idol stood naked in his family's hot spring telling him he was going to be his coach.

Yuuri was currently trying to relax in that very bath currently but it wasn't helping. To make matters worse, after he helped move all Victor's boxes, he had then proceeded to tease him with seductive touches which he was still freaking out about.

"Yuuuuurrriiiii!" Victor almost sings his name and Yuuri can hear his footsteps as he gets closer to the baths. He quickly ducks his head beneath the water as the door slides open and Victor steps in. 

"There you are Yuuri! I had almost given up on finding you!"

Fuck, not quick enough. Yuuri lifts his eyes above the water and is greeted by Victor's smiling face. He sighs, making bubbles pop on the surface of the water. Victor laughs at that and starts stripping unabashedly. Yuuri turns quickly to avoid watching him, the water splasing from his sudden movement.

He hears Victor's bare feet on the floor and then the slip sound of him entering the bath. He wades close and sets a hand on Yuuri's head, causing him to duck entirely under the water again in an effort to avoid the contact.

"What's wrong Yuuri? I haven't offended you in any way have I?"

Yuuri mentally sighs and prays for strength as he turns to face Victor and raises himself back out of the water to stare boldly into his eyes. Oh god they are close. He can't fight the blush that rises cherry red to his cheeks. Victor raises an eyebrow and laughs at his serious yet flushed face. He quickly stops laughing when Yuuri remains unmoved and begins to look concerned.

  
"Sorry, sorry I just thought you looked so cute trying to be serious." Once again Yuuri sighs, and moves away from him to sit near the edge of the bath. He gestures with a hand for Victor to come sit next to him and as soon as he is seated, Yuuri looks away and begins to speak.

"I'm conflicted," he sighs once more, "I'm very happy that you are here wanting to coach me but why are you here? If I fail will you leave? Suddenly being able to speak to you face to face is shocking. I never thought I would even be able to be considered a rival to you, but now you are here wanting to coach me. I just don't know how to react to you since you were always just my idol." He stops talking, face hot and turns to look at Victor, who is showing not one emotion on his face.

"Yuuri," Victor begins, voice soft, "I'm here because I recognise your untapped potential. The video of you skating my routine showed me just how much you can do. I am hoping to make you into someone who can be as great, if not a better skater than I am. I won't give up on you if you make a small mistake." He reaches a hand out to run through Yuuri's hair, but pulls away when the other stiffens.

  
"Sorry, sorry! Boundaries are still quite new to me. I don't mean to upset you Yuuri." Victor pauses and inhales deeply. The two sit in silence, both trying to figure out what to say. Victor suddenly stands, a smirk on his face, holding a hand out to the other to help him up. Yuuri looks at him in confusion.

  
"Let's continue this else where," Victor clears his throat, "I've spent long enough in the baths today." Yuuri nods and accepts the hand up. They step out of the bath, towel off and slide the inns robes on silently. Victor motions for Yuuri to follow him and they walk back through the halls stopping outside of Victor's room. The door is opened and they both shuffle inside.

  
"Sorry there isn't anywhere to sit," Victor laughs, " I didn't think about that when I invited you in." Yuuri waves him off and settles on the floor, legs folded under him, and Victor follows suit.

"What did you want to talk about, if that's what you wanted to do," Yuuri starts nervously, "it is a bit late."

  
"This will be quick, don't worry. I just wanted to talk with you in private." Victor runs a hand through his hair roughly, and then folds both his hands in his lap.

"I don't want you thinking anything negative about our relationship. You should have a coach you can get along with. I'll do my best to understand you Yuuri. I want to know everything about you, like what you like to eat, your friends and lovers, why you started skating. I want to make you win Yuuri!" He clasps Yuuri's hands in his own and looks into his eyes unblinking.

"I am intrigued by you." Victor winks at him. Yuuri's face is slowly turning redder by the second and his hands are beginning to sweat.

"U-uhm ah thank you?" It comes out as a question and Yuuri wants to kick himself, _this is everything you wanted you moron! Just say something!_ He swallows thickly and continues, "I'm glad you are h-here Victor. This is better than anything I could have dreamed of." Victor gets a sly grin and grips Yuuri's hands tighter in his own, running his thumb over the soft skin.

"Oh? And do you dream of me often Yuuri?" He smirks after he says this and Yuuri turns even more red, the tips of his ears getting some color as well. "I'm touched," he leans forward letting go of his hands and caging Yuuri in. "I'd love to hear what happens in those dreams of yours," he whispers into his ear, blowing on it and getting a squeak out of Yuuri for it.

"Uh u-uhm," Yuuri was at a loss for words. He leaned back a little but Victor followed until he was almost on top of him.

"V-victor…?" He's sure his face is bright red by now. He can hear his heartbeat in his ears and his mouth goes dry. A quick glance around shows no escape routes and he swallows, squeezing his eyes shut. It feels like hours before something happens.

"We'll it's getting late," Yuuri can hear the smile in Victor's voice, " Get some rest so you're prepared for training tomorrow. I'm going to work you hard, Yuuri." Victor sits back up with a wink, and Yuuri noticing the opportunity, makes his escape from the room and into his own, slamming his door shut hard enough to shake the timbers. He felt like he had just run a marathon, his chest was heaving as he tried to take deep breaths.

"What in the world just happened?" His knees are shaking, so he sits down on his bed, falling back onto it with his arm over his eyes. "Sleep, that sounds like a good idea," he murmurs to himself before shakily slippping into pyjamas and laying down for a fitful sleep.

Victor on the other hand, had no such issues. He chuckles to himself; Yuuri has the cutest expressions! He let's himself drift for a moment, imagining all the ways he could make Yuuri look at him like that again. He scoots over to his piles of boxes and begins to dig for a notebok. Box number 4 has one and also a pen, and Victor begins to write out his training regime for Yuuri.

If he slips and writes down some ways to make Yuuri that embarrassed again, well, no one needs to know that.


End file.
